poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! One night, Robbie and his friends were sleeping. Spike: (snoring) Robbie Diaz: (in his sleep) No... It can't be...! It isn't true...! Fluttershy: Um, Robbie? knock on the door Spike: (woke up excitedly) Rainbow Dash: Rob! The bus for CHS leaves in ten minutes! Robbie Diaz: Aww nuts! I can't believe I overslept! Then, The door opens. Sunset Shimmer: Me neither. That's not like you. Robbie Diaz: I know! Pinkie Pie: Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes (imitates alarm clock buzzer)? So, The alarm clock buzzed. Sunset Shimmer: It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack. Spike: (pants) Applejack: (sighs) We're gonna be out in the woods. When is she gonna need that? Rarity: If we were going to the moon, I'd insist she packed an evening gown. One never knows, Darling. Twilight Sparkle: Lemme just get changed. But then, A puddle of ink appeared and then Bendy came out The Equestria Girls: Who is that?! Robbie Diaz: Bendy... Twilight Sparkle: How is this possible?! Bendy: You and your friends can never truly defeat me! (maniacal laughter) Then, he used his ink that made everyone vanish. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash: (scream) Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: (scream) Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Sunset Shimmer: (scream) Bendy: I'm a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Robbie! And this time, I won't stop until I have my revenge! Robbie Diaz: No! At that moment, Robbie woke up from a nightmare he was having as he looked around and sighs. Robbie Diaz: I'm dreaming... But which parts...Were the dream? So, Robbie went back to sleep. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Marty McFly (V.O.): Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon! The next morning, Robbie was almost late for Canterlot High as he ran as he could. Robbie Diaz: Oh man, Oh man, I'm so going to be late! As Robbie passed through the summer house, Serena was out the window knowing him passing by. Serena: Hey, Isn't that Robbie? (realized her watch) We're gonna be late! (released her Ryhorn) Let's go, Ryhorn! And out of the Poke Ball, Ryhorn came out of it. Ryhorn: Ryhorn! Serena: Come on, Ryhorn, Robbie needs our help! So, Serena rode her Ryhorn and came right in front of Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! (stopped right away) Serena, What's the rush? Serena: Hi, Robbie. I'd just though I ride on Ryhorn, Cause I'm going to be late too. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) I guess that makes both of us. Serena: Hold on. As they rode the Ryhorn, They make it to Canterlot High just in time. Serena: So, What do you think? Robbie Diaz: Wow, I gotta say, That was a pretty quick way to get here. Serena: Thanks. (use her Poke Ball) Ryhorn, Return. At Karate Class, Robbie was ready to teach his students his next move. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Everyone. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Now, For today's lesson, I'm going to teach you all the High Jump Kick. But can anyone tell me what the High Jump Kick is? So, Scootaloo raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Scootaloo? Scootaloo: It's a technique when you make the highest jump to make a good kick. Right? Robbie Diaz: That's right, Scootaloo. But I highly recommend that you have really good flexibility for the task. (to Sweetie Belle) Sweetie Belle, Would you like to come up and help me out with this? Sweetie Belle: Sure, Robbie. Rarity: Do be careful, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, Rarity. I'll be fine. So, Sweetie Belle was preparing to make ready to make her move. Robbie Diaz: Now, For this one to be perfect, You must get a closer aim on the object that your looking at. For the demonstration, Sweetie Belle will do the High Jump Kick while I hold this piece of wood. (to Sweetie Belle) You ready? Sweetie Belle: Ready, Robbie. As Robbie lend his knee on the ground and holds the piece of wood, Sweetie Belle took some deep breaths and does the High Jump Kick easily as everyone cheered, Especially Rarity who was proud of her sister for doing a good job. Rarity: Well done, Sweetie Belle! (to Robbie) I'm just glad you're being a great teacher to my little sister. Robbie Diaz: No sweat, Rarity. I'm just doing my job. Marty McFly: Not bad, Robbie. How'd Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna even gave you that job anyway? Robbie Diaz: To teach everyone else the ways of Martial Arts and mostly train them from time to time. Marty McFly: No kidding. Just then, Gabby came to alarm everyone. Gabby: Guys, Come quick! The Ghostbusters are here! The Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Ghostbusters?! Robbie Diaz: Really, When did they get here. Gabby: They've just got inside the gym, Come on! Soon, They came to the gym to see the commotion. Slimer: Hi! Robbie Diaz: Whoa! Rigby: Hey, Guys. You came in just in time. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, Check out the crowd. Mordecai: They came to get their autograph pictures of the Ghostbusters including Janine Melnitz, Slimer and Stay Puft. Janine Melnitz: Okay, Everyone. There's enough room for autographs. Egon Spengler: Okay, Who's next? Gabby: Me! I'm next! Peter Venkman: Alright, Come on over. At last, Gabby got each autographs of the Ghostbusters. Raymond Stantz: Hey, Guys. Isn't that Robbie Diaz over here? Egon Spengler: I think it is him, Ray. Winston Zeddemore: Come on, Let's go see him and his friends. Janine Melnitz: Sorry, Folks. The Autographs are at hold at this moment. Soon, They came twords Robbie and his friends. Slimer: Hi! (gives Mordecai and Rigby a sloppy hug) Rigby: Awesome! Mordecai: Slimed by Slimer! Peter Venkman: So, You guys are the Data Squad Rangers. We've heard quite a lot about you guys. Egon Spengler: And Technically, Some other groups of Power Rangers had always keep their identities a secret. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, We do get that. Sunset Shimmer: And the Lightspeed Rangers fought for Mariner Bay, Even if without secret identities. Raymond Stantz: Well, It's good to finally meet you guys. Robin Diaz: Same here, Ray. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Eggman was thinking about another way to get rid of the Data Squad Rangers. Dr. Eggman: There has to be a way to destroy to Power Rangers. But how? Orbot: Hey, Boss. You might want to take a look at this. Dr. Eggman: Oh, What is it now? Just as Cubot pointed, Dr. Eggman could see an old abandoned animation studio. Dr. Eggman: Hmmm, This could be interesting. As they landed the Egg Carrier here, They searched everywhere. Dr. Eggman: Search everywhere, There must be something that will put a end to the Rangers. Cubot: Sure, Boss. If pigs fly. Just then, Bendy the Cartoon Devil came out of nowhere. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Who are you!? State your business! Dr. Eggman: Don't be alarmed, I am a friend. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Oh really, And why should I believe you? Dr. Eggman: Because we're just desperate trio trying to get away from evil forces. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: (Confused look) What evil forces? Dr. Eggman: (chuckles evilly) The Power Rangers. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Huh, The Power Rangers? Dr. Eggman: Yes, All they do is harm all innocence and gain powers for themselves. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Is there anyway to destroy them? Dr. Eggman: If you want my advice, I'd start with the Red Ranger by the name "Robbie Diaz". So, Bendy set off to seek out the Power Rangers. At the Cyberspace Command Center, Robbie and his friends came to see Palutena and Pit. Lady Palutena: I'm glad you came, Rangers. Robbie Diaz: Palutena, What's going on? Pit: Dr. Eggman's at it again, Luckily, We've got the Ghostbusters to help. Peter Venkman: Did someone called the exterminator? Yoshi: Oh boy. (laughs) Amy Rose: Oh brother, Must he always laugh at bad jokes? Mordecai: Chill out, Amy. Even other Powers Rangers do a lot of puns. Sunset Shimmer: So, What brings you guys here? Egon Spengler: We've got ghosts to hunt down in New York, We're going to need your help. Robbie Diaz: You bet, Egon. Rigby: You guys can count on us. Later that night, Robbie couldn't sleep since his nightmare haunted him last night. Robbie Diaz: Man, I can't get any sleep tonight... Maybe some milk would do the trick. So, He decided to head towards the kitchen to get a drink of milk. After he had his drink, Bendy came out from the ink puddle. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Gotcha! Then, Bendy kidnapped him and he screamed causing for Sunset and Starlight to wake up suddenly. Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, Are you okay? When they got into Robbie's room, He was gone and his Morpher was left behind. Starlight Glimmer: Robbie's gone, We gotta warn the others! By the next morning, Janine, Slimer and Stay Puft got help from the rest of the Data Squad Rangers. Slimer: Rangers, Big Trouble! Rigby: What's the big trouble, Slimer? Sunset Shimmer: It's Robbie, He's been captured! Gmerl: What?! Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. Nonononononono! This is bad. Starlight Glimmer: If we can't protect the Earth with a leader, Eggman's going to take over, We have to find him! But however, Gmerl slapped her in the face to calm her down. Gmerl: For pete's sake, Starlight, Chill out! I'm sure whatever something's wrong, We can fix this problem together. Okay? You gotta believe in that. Starlight Glimmer: Okay... (breathing) Okay, I believe that. Meanwhile inside the old abandoned workshop, Robbie woke up to find himself chained up with a pentagram below him. Robbie Diaz: Ugh... Ow... My head, where... Where am I? From out of nowhere, Bendy's hand shows as he plays an old record player. :Record Player ::I'm a dancing Demon ::Watch me twirl and hop and spin ::I'm quick to give a smile ::But I won't forget your sins However, Bendy just laughed as Robbie looked around. Robbie Diaz: Show yourself?! Then, The lights turned on as he saw Bendy ans gasped. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: (laughing) The wonders of imagination, Welcome home, Dear friend. How long we've all been waiting, Let's create a masterpiece. Breathe life into your dreams, All you gotta do is start up the machine. Robbie Diaz: Bendy, Why are you doing this?! Bendy the Cartoon Devil: (chuckles) That's really quite simple. :Bendy ::I'm the product of an artist ::Whose creations bring delight ::Upon this somber threshold ::Imagination comes to life ::Just free yourself from reason ::Soon you'll see in black and white ::Call me a seed of evil ::But what's that mean ::If I'm conceived within your mind? (Short Instrumental) :Bendy ::Leaking from the ceiling ::Ink is bleeding through the lines ::Is that your heart that's beating ::Or illusion you're alive? ::Collect what's necessary ::Keep appeasing the divines :Diaz ::It's me you should be believing ::Cuz he's deceiving you with lies :1 ::Holy Conniption, has it been thirty years? ::It appears somebody might've been murdered here ::Lifeless pie-cut eyes, I have learned to fear ::Kinda reminds me why I quit workin' here :2 ::Why did I come, lemme go home, I should be leavin' ::Whatever happened, don't wanna know ::What are these demons? ::Guess If I gotta be stuck here ::Then I might as well investigate ::Secrets are unlocking - but too bad the exit ain't :Bendy ::Despite this mask of happiness ::I drown in dark despair ::The world may be your canvas ::What you paint on it, beware! ::The pen is mightier than the sword ::It has no limitation ::Don't refrain, this ink will stain ::And nothing can erase us now :Diaz ::Can you describe the face you saw? ::Could it be one you recognize? ::We've never harm the hand that draws :Bendy ::You're hesitation cursed us all with life! :and Ink Monsters ::Shamed and defaced, Scathed and disgraced ::Tainted by hatred and can't be erased ::Creators betrayed us, We've got it on tape ::We've written your fate and it can't be erased :Monsters ::Can't be erased (Can't be erased) ::Can't be erased (Can't be erased) (Short Instrumental) :Bendy ::I was not always a monster ::Once I was somebody's muse ::Innovation made us stronger ::But that power was abused :Monster ::The machine is thumping ::And the ink is pumping ::Now you need to run ::Because the demon's coming :1 ::I really need help, someone send a telegram ::I'm surrounded by upside-down pentagrams ::I don't have a guide, Just little bit of candlelight ::With an axe that I don't know how to handle right :2 ::That little devil darlin's on a lot of reels ::Long as he's on one, he cannot be real ::Stop the projectors, Bendy's off his reel ::Got a feeling he and Eggman got a deal :1 ::An unholy bargain, a demonic seal ::With a master plan, that I must reveal ::Won't be long till this ink's all congealed ::Upon my body, head to toe all concealed :2 ::But a little bit of bleach should do the trick ::I'll never watch another old cartoon, I quit! ::Look at you, you're scared of a moving pic ::Hey Bendy, how'd you get that tutu to fit? :Bendy ::I'm blinded by this evil growing ::My heart is full of people-loathing ::With secrets that I keep from showing ::My friend's a wolf in sheepish clothing :Monsters ::Flood the shop, with ink a-flowing ::Push it to the brink of blowing ::We hope you don't think of going ::Weigh you down to keep from floating ::Come with me, we'll bring you, Robbie ::You'll be kept from being lonely ::Kicking, screaming, sinking slowly :Bendy ::Give your soul, it's what you owe me :and Ink Monsters ::Shamed and defaced, Scathed and disgraced ::Tainted by hatred and can't be erased ::Creators betrayed us, We've got it on tape ::We've written your fate and it can't be erased :Minis ::He's the dancing Demon ::Watch him twirl and hop and spin ::He's quick to give a smile ::But he won't forget your sins :Monsters ::Can't be erased (Can't be erased) ::Can't be erased (Can't be erased) :Minis ::He's the dancing Demon ::Watch him twirl and hop and spin ::He's quick to give a smile ::But he won't forget your sins :Bendy ::Can't be erased The song end while the gong was heard, after that, Bendy came closer. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: So, You must be the Red Ranger. I've been wanting to meet you in person. Robbie Diaz: (grunting to free himself) What are you going to do with me? Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Oh... I don't know, Maybe... End your evil deeds. Robbie didn't liked this alot, Bendy started walking around to do some with him. Meanwhile, Eggman sends a new robot called "Egg-Zeta" to destroy the Rangers. Dr. Eggman: You know what to do, Egg-Zeta. Egg-Zeta: Yes, My master. I will destroy the Ranger for you. Dr. Eggman: Now, We're getting somewhere. Back at Cyberspace, Rigby suddenly recognize the puddle of ink. Rigby: Hey, What is that?... (to everyone) Hey, Guys, Look over here! And not a moment too soon, Everyone came to see the commotion. Sunset Shimmer: What is it, Rigby? Rigby: Check this out. (points to the ink) Yoshi: What the heck is with this ink puddle? Amy Rose: What's so different about that, Rigby? Rigby: Hmm, Maybe it has something to do with this old cartoon character named Bendy. Everyone: Bendy? Rigby: You guys have never heard of Bendy and the Ink Machine? Princess Kelly: No. Rigby: Well, Gather around! Everyone did as Mordecai grunts heavily. Rigby: The tale of Bendy, Is a tale that's as old as fifteen to thirty years ago. He was a troubled cartoon devil that lived in the "Joey Drew's Studio", who was evil to the core! One day out of nowhere, He attacked and killed his creator! The workshop was forced to close down. But Bendy wouldn't leave. So, He still roams the old abandoned workshop getting more evil over the years. Only to be able to survive by breaking into people's homes, Eating all of their food, And then killing THEM! Gmerl and Yoshi: (gasps) Sticks the Badger: (gasps) Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Spike, Starlight Glimmer and Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Then, Pinkie Pie's hair went less poofy. Pinkie Pie: My frizz has been freaked! Mordecai: What?! Bendy isn't even REAL! You know I'm right. Right, Palutena? Lady Palutena: I'm afraid not, Mordecai. I believe that Rigby might be right, Bendy might be the cause of Robbie's disappearance. Rigby: See, I knew it! (splattered ink on Mordecai's face) In ya Face, Told ya so! Mordecai: (grunts) I'm gonna kill you, Rigby! Then, Mordecai and Rigby started to fight with each other, Twilight and Emerl had to break up the fight as Serena found the way towards the Command Center. Serena: (thinking) If Robbie has really been kidnapped, I know he'll want to battle even if he's in no condition to do so. Twilight Sparkle: (forcing Mordecai away from Rigby) Both of you stop it, Fighting isn't going to save Robbie! Mordecai and Rigby: He started it! Emerl: (forcing Rigby away from Mordecai) We don't care who started it, We're ending it! Serena sighed as she decides what to do. Serena: (thinking) I can't let Robbie get into a battle right now, But I doubt that Bendy guy is the kind to leave even if I tell him what the situation is. I said I'd take care of Robbie. So, What am I gonna do? Just then, She discovered Robbie's Morpher on the floor as she picked it up. Then, Her mind was made up. Serena: (thinking) I have to do it for Robbie's sake With brave courage, Serena stepped up to see her friends. Serena: Is there anyway I can help? Gmerl: Huh, Serena?! Sonic the Hedgehog: What are you doing here? Serena: I heard about Robbie being kidnapped, And if you let me, I want to help rescue him. But, Everyone were surprised of what Serena said. Everyone: WHAT!? Amy Rose: Absolutely not! Emerl felt worried for Serena's decision. Sunset Shimmer: I'm really sorry, Serena. But I don't think it's a good idea. Besides, It's too dangerous. Serena: I don't care, I want to help save Robbie. Because.... I love him. Everyone was unconcerned, But Emerl knows how she feels. Then, He made up his mind. Emerl: Serena... You're in. Everyone: Huh?! Trixie: Are you sure about this, Emerl? It's still a little dangerous and Serena's not a Power Ranger. Emerl: Look, Trixie. Serena has been our friend ever since we first met her back at Kalos, She's capable of doing some great things, Like doing Pokemon Battles, Being a Pokemon Performer, And she has always been there by our side no matter what the danger. It's either we're letting Serena help save Robbie or letting Bendy do his deeds... The choice is yours. Then, Everyone gave some thought about what Emerl said. Then, Rigby suddenly believed him. Rigby: You know what, Guys. I'm with Emerl on this one. I mean don't get me wrong, Somebody has to be on who's side. Mordecai: Yeah, Robbie's our leader and we should do it. Lady Palutena: I agree, We cannot afford another hesitation, We must consider any strategy to outsmart Eggman and catch him off guard. Everyone noded as Emerl looked at Serena. Emerl: But I might have to warn you, Serena. The battle won't be easy, So... I'm going to train you as the Red Ranger until one day we can find the Pearl Morpher, You have my word. Serena: The Pearl Morpher? Lucina: We'll explain later, Serena. Emerl will show you how to fight like a Power Ranger. Back at Cyberspace, Digit and Widget found a clue to where Robbie as captured. Digit: Guys, Look! Widget: We found a clue to where Robbie was captured by Bendy! Princess Marina: Really? That's wonderful to hear. Penny: So, Where is he? Digit: Look at the viewing globe. When everyone looked at the viewing globe, They could see an abandoned studios and Robbie captured by Bendy. Yoshi: Sweet Mama, There he is! Starlight Glimmer: He's going to need our help. Then, Emerl and Serena came out to see the others. Twilight Sparkle: Emerl, Is Serena ready yet? Emerl: Yeah, I've trained her very well. (to Serena) So, Serena. Are you ready? Serena: I'm ready, Emerl. Robin Diaz: Great, Let's go. Back at the old abandoned workshop, Robbie tried to reason with Bendy. Robbie Diaz: Bendy, Just hear me out. I'm not sure what this is all about, But this is all about a huge misunderstanding. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Hmph. Spare the excuses. I bet that you had all but forgotten about me. Robbie Diaz: Are you crazy? C'mon. You used be one of my favorite cartoon character before Mickey Mouse, And I still care about you! Bendy the Cartoon Devil: But not anymore, Right? Now, It's only the Power Rangers that you care for. You don't care about me. Just like you never cared... ...at all about my feelings. Robbie Diaz: Your feelings...? Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Hmph. I knew it. Never even gave it a thought, Did you? Just cuz you want to save the Earth, I'm sorry, But it doesn't go both ways. Tell ya the truth, Everyone would be better off without you. Robbie Diaz: But why?! Bendy the Cartoon Devil: You should ask your memories... Why old cartoons disappeared from the face of the Earth, Just try to remember that and you'd know. Robbie Diaz: Did I... Did I do something? Is it my fault? Bendy gave an angry look as Robbie looked away from him and began to cry. Robbie Diaz: Bendy... A tear came down on his face. Meanwhile, Everyone else was setting the destination on the Portal to where Robbie was held captive. Digit: Okay, The destinations are set and ready to open the portal. Gmerl: Great job, Digit. Let's get moving! As they stepped into the portal, Serena was determined to save Robbie. Serena: This is for you, Robbie. So, They went into the portal that leads to the abandoned studio. Back at the studio, Robbie tried convincing Bendy about the true purpose of the Power Rangers. Robbie Diaz: Bendy, Why are you trying to think about such things like that? We're Power Rangers for one good reason... Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Yeah, That reason is that you can do whatever you want to do. Because you want to destroy the Earth! Robbie Diaz: No, The reason is protecting the Earth, Not destroy it! Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Oh rubbish! Serena: He's telling the truth, Bendy! Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Huh? To Bendy's surprise, Everyone came in as they saw Robbie chained up, then, Robbie was shocked to see Serena wearing his morpher. Robbie Diaz: What, Serena?! Bendy the Cartoon Devil: (got out his Cartoon Sword) How did you all get in here? Serena: That's for all of us to know and for you to never find out! Bendy gave a confused look. Then, He chuckles. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Alright then, Have it you're way. Serena: Thank goodness he bought it. Stay calm, Serena. You've got to do your best for Robbie. Emerl: Serena. Then, She looked at Emerl. Emerl: Just relax, You can do this. Serena: (Nodding) Thank you, Emerl. Soon, They begin to get right to dual with Bendy. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Well, Since i'm in a good mood, I'll just have my Ink Demons take care of you. Then, He snapped his fingers as the Ink Demons came out. Serena: Okay, Everyone. It's Morphin Time! Then, The Rangers activated thei morphers to prepare the attack. The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty McFly: Spirit of Titanium, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Future Mane 7: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Maud Pie: Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Serena: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Gray Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Courage Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Serena: United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! As the Data Squad symbol appears, They begin their fight. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Ink Demons, Keep them busy while I take care of their leader. Rigby: Go save Robbie, Serena! We got this! Mordecai: Go, Hurry! Serena: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts